


Day Eighty-One || Take a Chance

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [81]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata's never been a risk-taker, too shy and fearful to branch out. But at a friend's urging, she gives something akin to a blind date a try. Maybe she'll learn that taking chances can turn out fine...or even more than fine.





	Day Eighty-One || Take a Chance

This has got to be the  _ strangest _ thing she’s ever agreed to do in her life.

Hinata Hyūga is not a woman who takes risks. She went to a safe school, got a safe degree, and is working a safe job. Lives in a safe apartment building in a safe part of town. She’s...well, she’s content.

But she made the mistake of mentioning it feels like something is missing to her best friend last week.

“Boyfriend,” Sakura immediately offered, reclined and not looking up from filing her nails.

Lips quickly pursed in a pout. “Not  _ everything _ is solved by being in a relationship.”

“What else could be missing, Hina? You’ve got a good job, a good place, good friends -”

There’s an eyeroll at that which the rosette ignores.

“- and the only thing you don’t have based on all those cliches is a boyfriend. Or girlfriend.” A hand pats her own chest. “No judgment here.”

“Says the girl with a girlfriend.”

“Exactly.”

Sitting cross-legged atop her bed, Hinata considered that. She never goes out much...so there hasn’t exactly been a chance to meet anyone. And she’s terrified of dating apps. Meeting strangers based on whims and ‘matches’? Thanks, but no thanks. She’s not looking to get murdered.

“You know, the place Ino works does this cute thing once a month where they match up couples randomly. You should do it!”

“...what?”

“You draw a number from a bowl that’s a certain color for your gender - male, female, nonbinary, yadda yadda - and then you also take tags based on what you prefer. So then you go around looking for your right-colored number, and you sit, and you have an impromptu date in the restaurant!”

Dark brows furrowed disbelievingly. “...that sounds...a-awkward.”

“It can be, but it’s a safe environment, and you can can nope out at any time. That’s where Ino met that artist she dated for a while.”

“Until she met you.”

“Yeah, well...you can’t win ‘em all.” Sakura gave a grin.

“...I dunno, it just sounds...strange. What if someone gets your number but isn’t the right c-color?”

“You go redraw until you get one you want! I dunno how they make it work, but it hardly ever hiccups. Ino’d know more about it than me, but...just thought I’d throw that out there.”

“I’ll...think about it.”

And she did. In fact, Hinata agonized over it. It sounded sort of fun, and pretty safe. But questions, doubts, and fears still nagged at her, even up to the moment she walks to the door. A crowd of people already mill inside, and several debate outside. Giving them all a glance, she takes a deep breath...holds it...and then exhales.

_ Just try it. Sakura said they make it very easy to leave, so...just do it. Take a chance for once in your life, Hinata! _

Pulling on the door, she yanks it open and makes her way in. At the front are the bowls Sakura mentioned.

A perky girl in brown buns gestures. “Hi there! First time?”

“Um...y-yes.”

“Well, just take one of these slips based on your gender,” she offers, pointing. “And then these slips here -” another point “- say what you’re looking for! Anyone already here will have their number on the edge of their table, so feel free to see if your match is there yet. If not, you can have a seat at any open table, and become the one who waits!”

Huh...well, seems simple enough. Taking a pink slip, Hinata then shyly takes a blank one of every color, cheeks pink before scurrying into the actual belly of the place. 

Her number is twenty-seven. Huh...her birthday. Maybe that’ll be lucky?

Peeking around, she doesn’t find any other twenty-sevens, and eventually makes her way to a corner table. Carefully she arranges the slips at the edge, pinning them under both the salt and pepper shakers to keep them from being blown or knocked off.

For a while she just...sits. Then she starts checking texts. Eventually, she’s knee-deep reading some fanfiction when someone clears their throat nearby.

She almost drops her mobile in surprise. “...o-oh!”

They look to her with a perked brow. “...been sitting here long?”

“Oh, uh...a-a little while.” A nervous hand tucks hair behind her ear, a habit. “Are you…?”

They flash their slip: blue, with the same number as her own.

“I, uh...are you looking for a - a pink?”

“Yup. Mind if I sit?”

“S...sure!” Hinata bustles to put the slips aside now that she’s been matched, cheeks pink. “I’m Hinata - Hinata Hyūga.”

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

Awkward silence.

Hands clasped between her knees, Hinata rocks for a moment before offering, “Um...should I...tell you some things about me…?”

“Sure. You go, then I’ll go.”

“Okay...I’m twenty-four.”

“Twenty-five.”

“I work in a bakery - I got a culinary degree here in the city!”

“Business and finance - work for my father in his tech company.”

“Um...my...favorite color is purple…?”

That earns a small smile. “Blue.”

“I like sweets.”

“Not a fan.”

“Aw...hm...I like cats.”

“Same. Dogs are too...messy.”

“A friend of mine has one...he’s okay, but...yes, I agree: messy.” She draws in her lips, thinking. “...I...have a younger sister.”

“Older brother.”

“I l-like to dry and press flowers as a hobby.”

“I like hiking, mostly locally.”

“Ooh, that sounds fun!”

“I could take you, if you want.”

That...makes her pause. Go out with someone she barely knows? Possibly into the woods? What if he’s a crazy serial killer that buries all his victims out -?

“Or...maybe not.”

Realizing she’s gone quiet, Hinata jolts. “S-sorry, I...I got lost in thought! Um...maybe! I’m not very, um...athletic. I don’t know if I could keep up.”

“Could start with walks in the park.”

The park...that’s safe. Plenty of people around. “S...sure!”

“Call it a date, then.”

One corner of her mouth twitches in an attempted smile. “...sorry, I’m - I’m not very good at this whole...talking...thing.”

“That’s okay. Neither am I, really.” Sasuke leans back in his chair, one arm draped back over its spine. “I was... _ encouraged _ to try this by a friend.”

“Yeah...me too. She thought I, uh...n-needed a change.”

“I don’t get out much. My  _ friend _ thought it might help my  _ attitude _ . He’s just a nosy b-” Sasuke cuts off. “...guy.”

Before she can stop it, Hinata giggles. “...sorry, I...I shouldn’t laugh.”

“He lives for making people laugh, even if it means  _ at  _ him. Trust me, he wouldn’t be offended. And I can’t bring myself to care. You’re good.” During a pause, he tilts his head. “...I’ll admit: seems I got lucky. I was afraid I’d get some chick who wouldn’t know how to shut up. Which is what  _ most _ girls he tries setting me up with are like.”

“Well, I’m...definitely not that,” Hinata agrees with another laugh. “I...wasn’t sure what I was expecting. I guess to never get matched. I haven’t really...done this before. Like, at all. Guess I just figure there’s a reason for that.”

He gives her a disbelieving look. “...you telling me you’ve never dated anyone?”

“N...no?”

Brows then lift in surprise. “...I’d never guess it.”

“Really…?”

“Yeah. You’re cute. At least, from what little I can see just sitting here having small talk.”

Color slowly blooms in her cheeks. “T...thank you. You’re, um…” Her blush gets darker. “You’re...p-pretty handsome yourself.”

“Not to be pretentious, but...I get that a lot. Which...might be why  _ I _ haven’t dated, either.”

“W-what?!”

Several other couples glance over at her outburst, making her go cherry red

“I...I’m so sorry, that was so rude, I -”

“Nah - you’re fine. I just...I dunno. Anyone who’s tried did it for that reason: they liked my looks, or my reputation. Not because they liked me. So I brushed them all off.”

Hinata can’t help but wilt a bit. “...I see…”

“But, I thought I’d take a chance with this. It’s not like speed dating or blind dates. It seemed like it’d be more...relaxed. And it is. Seems I really did get lucky.”

Tucking a bit into herself, Hinata mumbles, “M...me too.”

Eventually, someone actually starts serving them, and the pair keep up idle conversation. Nothing jaw-dropping or eye-opening, but just...little things that help give a first impression. And all throughout, neither seems to dislike what they find.

By the time they’re done, they’re still talking. Even after their plates are cleared. Eventually it starts to get dark, and Hinata jolts as her phone buzzes.

It’s Sakura.

_ Well? How’d it go? _

It’s only then she realizes how late it’s getting. A palm presses to her cheek in shock. “Oh! I...I should probably get going, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize -!”

“It’s fine - neither did I.” Moving to stand, he glances to her appraisingly. “...so, would you...want to do this again? Without the random factor, I mean?”

“I...y-yeah! I had a really good time. Um…”

“Here, I’ll give you my number…”

They do so, and even convince each other to pose for a picture for their phonebook entry.

“Guess I’ll see you around - gonna be busy, but I’ll text you when an open day pops up.”

“O-okay!”

He even walks her to her car, giving a nonchalant salute as she pulls away. It’s only once she’s back in her apartment that Hinata replies to Sakura.

_ It went well! Guess who got date #2? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ _

Winding down for the evening and eventually heading to bed as she keeps up her texting back and forth, Hinata indulges Sakura’s request and sends the picture.

_...okay I’m gay af but I’d let him hit it. _

Snorting so loud she blushes, Hinata announces she’s calling it a night, plugging the mobile in to charge and snuggling down under the blankets. 

Well...maybe taking chances isn’t so bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dang, a post before midnight! That hasn't happened in FOREVER! xD
> 
> Anyway, this is...super duper random, but I'm honestly exhausted after a long day, and I'm still adjusting my sleep schedule, so...between a time crunch and a sleepy brain, you all get...whatever this is, bahaha!
> 
> I dunno, it's vaguely based off an idea I once saw about color coded stuff with...I think it was glowstick necklaces? to show what you are and what you're interested in. This is just...tweaked a little to involve a bit more chance than choice, I guess. I dunno, I can't brain tonight haha~
> 
> But uh...yeah! That's it for tonight. Hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reading~


End file.
